


I'm with you

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: prompt: I'm with you. set in Camelot with new Dark One Emma.





	I'm with you

“I’m with you, you know,” Regina says quietly, sitting down beside her.

“Huh?”

Regina won’t meet her eyes, looking down and twitching her long red skirt to fall in neater lines as she insists, “I’m with you. I’ve got your back. We’ll beat this.”

“I’m usually the one believing in you,” Emma says, sharper than she means to be because darkness is clawing at her insides.

“I believed so strongly in you as the savior that I tried to put you under a sleeping curse, dear,” she deadpans, and the snark is so _normal_ that Emma cracks her first tiny smile in days.

“Fair.”

There’s a long silence, not quite easy though Emma shifts closer until her shoulder is touching Regina’s.

“You think we can?” Emma asks, finally. “Gold couldn’t beat it.”

Regina is looking at her now. “I don’t think he wanted to. You do.” A beat. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure how much longer that’ll be true. It’s hungry and pulling me in.” She shudders.

Regina takes her hand. “Then we’ll just have to beat it fast.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Emma lets her head fall onto Regina’s shoulder and prays to whoever is listening that she’s right.


End file.
